


I could be a fashionista

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, married Malec, prompt misperception, siblings can be mean, teasing alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: So he is a boring dresser, can't wear anything but black and more black huh? Alec's about to change that misperception. Let the wager begin!





	I could be a fashionista

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

“Wearing all leather doesn’t make you fashionable Jace.” Alec shot back at the teasing he had been on the receiving end of for the past hour. Why had he thought it would be fun for everyone to get together for a night out?

Izzy broke into tipsy giggles. “Come on big brother, you have two color palette’s, dark and darker!”

Alec scowled at his sister. “Hey I have to dress up every day now.” Turning to his amused spouse, Alec pouted. “Tell them Magnus, I wear a suit every day now.”

Even Simon got in on the dis Alec bandwagon. “Well yea, but doesn’t Magnus pick out your clothes?” The table broke into laughter and Alec was a second away from telling them all to shove it.

Time to throw down the gauntlet. “Okay, smart asses how about a wager?” Alec challenged.

“What’d you have in mind?” Jace spoke first, always one for a bet.

Alec narrowed his eyes, mind working furiously, as much as the alcohol would allow anyway. “There is that reception next month in Alicante. I bet I show up dressed to kill in something other than black and grey!” Alec sat back; he totally had this, maybe!

Izzy eagerly leaned forward. “Magnus can’t dress you, Alec!”

Magnus raised his hands, amused. “Leave me out of this; our couch is hard as a rock.”

Alec shook his head. “I will shop and pick out my entire outfit, no outside help.”

Jace rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Alright! Let’s hear the wagers!”

The Alicante ballroom as packed, everyone in attendance, except the Inquisitor. “I told you he would chicken out.” Jace laughed. Izzy and Magnus ignored him.

A stir in the crowd drew their attention to the entrance. Jace swore, Izzy gasped, and Magnus’ ‘oh my,’ was lust filled.

Posing in the doorway was Alec, but an Alec that none of them had ever seen before. Decked out in a form-fitting, ultra slim, suit of rich plum, his hair swept back, legs that seemed miles longer, shoulders impossibly wide, more than one pair of eyes sought to undress the Inquisitor, a fact that had Magnus growling. The richly colored suit hugged Alec in all the right spots, and the elegant blue stripped tie adding a touch of formal.

Alec didn’t walk across the room, he strutted. Coming to stand in front of them, Alec raised a finger and closed Jace’s gaping mouth. “Careful there, you’ll catch flies.”

Snapping his own jaw closed, Magnus quickly moved to reclaim this vision in front of him. “Alexander, I just remembered that we left the stove on!” Wrapping a possessive arm around his spouse, Magnus nudged Alec towards the door.

Alec’s, “we don’t have a stove,” was ignored as he was herded to the exit.

“Hey!” Jace protested. “What about the bet?”

Magnus turned back and with a smirk. “I won!”

That was the last anyone saw of the High Warlock of Alicante and his fashionista husband that night.


End file.
